boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fury Day
Learned our Lore by the smooth southern skies. This is the Life we Live by the Trade we do. furydayleader.jpg|Leader furydaygypsy.jpg|Member furydaygazea.jpg|Gazae We live off the land and travel when the weather is good to make an honest trade. The seasons that come and go bring us to where we need to be. Our Clan is a Family with walls high and strong. Able to with stand what ever it is we may come across. You might find yourselves enchanted by a dancer, seduced by a juggler, fortunes told by the crone. This is our life. Though Magic may be a trade few are gifted with it. We rely on stead skill and work hard at entertaining to create such delights to please the commoners eyes. An invite to spend the night with a troupe is often rare. But if by chance your lucky enough to be asked to join for a night after our performance, you would see where the real festivals lay. Stories passed down through the history of the Fury Day, songs sang the fires burn brightly for those that are there. Lifting voices under starlight. Daggers thrown in drunken glee that fails to let ole bygones be. A life of freedom where the joys of trade are seemingly endless. Hot meals on open fires. Country legends at your side. These are the lives we live. Troupe Laws The laws of a kingdom are never above the laws of the troupe. By becoming one of us you will abide by these laws. #What happens in the clan, stays in the clan. #We will always protect our own. Stop at nothing. #Do not mock the gods. Member Positions Gran Pah-Pah '''This is the troupe leader. His word cannot be gone against. '''Gran Mah-Mah This would be the wife of the Gran Pah-Pah. Crone This is the wise elder, who has insights where others do not. Raunie The face of the troupe. They handle the political matters, and speak on behalf of the troupe and make arrangements with the kingdoms and towns they come across. Davy Men of the Troupe, usually those who are to protect the others and make sure the carts and children are protected. Starlight Performers, the coin bringers and wearers. Member '''Needless to say this is just about everyone in the troupe. Everyone has their own specialties to bring to the troupe. '''Shade This is an assassin of the troupe rare and deadly each with their own special ways of murder. Biter Children of the troupe. They're not allowed to leave the camp at night. Gazea An outsider. Those who would want to be come members would have to speak to the clan. Giorgios Anyone out side of the troupe Vocabulary Vocabulary of the Fury Day used by Clan Members Only - These are spoken within the troupe. Lunaset - Or the Nights of Full tide, the three days of the full moon, the night before, the full moon, and the following night Giorgios - Anyone out side of the troupe Gazea - Outsider that has taken a desire to be with in the troupe Prastonata - The ritual dance around the fire Doroq - The campfire stories, story telling "Dya yahg" - "Leave the fire" "Kir-yahg" - "Make fire" "Yahg" - Fire center of the campsite for the troupe "Lunadi" - Gypsy greeting, gypsy agreement meaning literal "by the moon" and figuratively "It shall be done" "Vardos" - Has a few meaning actually, the first is rare, only large troupes have, its a dwelling or home or perhaps shrine, if its a home the rooms are added and wealth collected on their nomadic adventures go to keep building the homeland of their own. "Raunie" - the "face" leader of the clan, the one who makes all the arrangements with the people of kingdoms an towns. "Vishnadd" - This is Gypsy Law when it comes to Gypsy law things are said first before the Raunie, then the Crone. However if it can be taken to the Gran Pah Pah no word not even the Crone's can go against his final say. "Rustadd" - This is Merchants language, its a form of sign language done with the hands, merchant to merchants can still talk their trade while haggling villagers for a higher price. "Bratax" - (poison) Is a drug slipped in to a wine, when one drinks of this they seem to calm and feel warm and their moods will change and mellow, after a few hours of slumber the drinker would awaken in a sweat a fever tat continues to rise over the next few days, the reason this is so dangerous is feverfew herb increases the drugs potency and aspirin will help reduce it. if not cured the fever makes the victim mad and insane heavy doses of aspirin need to be taken to help sweat the drug out. "Drukkar" - A Vistani boy born with the gift of the 'third eye' able to see beyond from before being taught just having the gift 'natural'. If a boy is born with such a gift he would be killed off from birth. The legend of the Drukkar appears in the doroq of many tribes and clans of the Vistani. The tales have several form s but in essence it is of a boy who is born with the powers of sight, unbeknownst to the Vistani. Alarmingly, they cannot discover who or where he is until to late. This abomination accrues a variety of Nefarious Powers in addition to objectivity. Reason why the Drukkar are so feared is they are considered a Vistani curse. Legend says all boys born wit the sight, prodigies are to be killed it if not they take over and thus the clan everything they had worked hard for would crumble not to mention all the people would be in great danger for his power from birth can out match any crone. Drukkar are only born of the Vistani blood. Clan Lore The Violinist It was this that came to be in all the wanderings he was lead here. He is a lycan a were tiger at that all to known by his golden eyes. His family well orphaned to say the least and was taken in by the Gypsy clan The Crescent Dream. When he was 16 his lycan side began to rage heavily on full moons he became the feared and was normally chained and bound in one of the wagons locked away in silver cuffs and never to be seen till the moon was clear once more. However. The Clan did not last long once the hunters came about so as one gypsy to another he joined in to a new clan the Fury Day. Back then Lucky and Gran Pah Pah was the ones to run it. Lucky was a Gazae and was taken in about the same time the violinist joined. They grew up together, fighting and learning in the safety of the trees. Till Lucinda came along. Lucinda was the want of any Gazae but those to she tore apart any friendship sadly her death is still a shrouded mystery all but to the Crone who speaks not of it. Gran Pah Pah handed down the Bracelet of the Fury Day to the Violinist when he got to old. The violinist had a Kind heart but it was steel when it came to how the clan was kept, he stopped a lot of the women abuse that went on with in the wagon tents. A lot changed and many more for the better when Lazera Came in to the picture. He loved her Dearly. With everything in his soul. She was a sex slave before she joined so for the moment he took it upon himself to keep working the best he could in hopes to honor her. They grew close over the years nothing more then one kissed before she had passed away, the times of fate never allowed them to be together. To she has a Daughter named Jack he sees her when the jesters and Gypsies cross paths. He has never gotten over his Love for Lazera. He to this day still paints her face and has never looked to another woman with the eyes of a lover. But like all lycans. When the heat arises. Its fair in lust and war. Time has passed and he was left with little. Moving on he found another mate but now the decision that is plaguing him the choice. Raunie Raunie was taken from the main troupe and Married in to the Swift Fury Clan. She was wed off to the Gran Pah Pah, and then had a son. The son had died and she was betrayed and helped but by an outsider who was cursed by Darius. She recently Married a Coven of Death Travian. Maddened Starlight Once known as :Joyful Starlight & Broken Starlight She was born in to the Clan under Black Jack Davy and Drunken Starlight. a biter that grew up to be a Starlight of her own Just like her mother. She had fun learning the enchantments of the night sky, the tales but her heart was swept away by a thief named Reighn Davy. It was he who Captured her made every day wanting, sure every troupe had their normal spats between lovers but no matter what they were there to take care of the other. With all his flirting she truly believe he would love her to no end, and that no matter what words were said, no matter what flirts or kisses, Her bedside would always be his. To this day it is that way, she has shared with no other no muttered the words I loved you ever again not after the night she had caught him betraying her heart, though her eyes still show love, she strays from being near him, knowing well he would still be flirting. Broken is this Starlight. Later in the times where she wanted to be imprisoned in a gem it was due to Natara and her love that had brought her out of the core. One of the few women to have fallen in love with her. Maddened is the Starlight now known as Eranna. Crone The elder crone has finally perished and has changed and passed her teachings on to the younger Crone. The Crone when closer to death will chose a person to lead in her spot. She is both spy and friend and is considered the wisest of the troupe. The Crone is one that will sway the under ruling of the troupe. Enchantress Starlight The beautiful dancer who was once locked in to the chambers guarded by small and precious bells. She was rescued and had been captured once more by the Ruling woman Moira Deloncre. Locked away for what seemed like 30 years she was finally released and is now once more returned to the Troupe. The Ring Mistress Local wondering Starlight, to the troupe the Ring Mistress is also a known Shade with in the troupe. Currently There are deals to make and open up the Shore Tide Carnival located in Kavaria. Skilled in Illusions, slight of hand and deep flexibility of acrobatics. Songs Fury Day Sonnet Play me a song Sing me a tune Make me forget the things that I do I don't care if I'm not free You wont take the light from me. Stand oh Stand Don't forget Who I am Stand oh Stand Roam Forever Our Land Take a chance and join the dance Break the ties the close your eyes I don't care if I'm not free You won't take the stars from me Stand oh Stand Don't forget Who I am Stand oh Stand Roam Forever Our Land Come and lay me down to rest take the ashes of my chest Broken lands and wondrous sight ashes spread through my night Stand oh Stand Don't forget Who I am Stand oh Stand Roam Forever Our Land Gypsy Meeting Who's your mother, who's your father? Do thou answer me in Romany, And I will answer thee. A Hearne I have for mother! A Cooper for my father! Who's your father, who's your mother? I have answer'd thee in Romany, Now do thou answer me. A Smith I have for father! A Lee I have for mother! True Romans both are we - For I've answer'd thee in Romany, And thou hast answer'd me Lelling Cappi "Av, my little Romany chel! Av along with mansar! Av, my little Romany chel! Koshto si for mangue." "I shall lel a curapen, If I jal aley; I shall lel a curapen From my dear bebee." "I will jal on my chongor, Then I'll pootch your bebee. 'O my dear bebee, dey me your chi, For koshto si for mangue.' "'Since you pootch me for my chi, I will dey you lati.'" Av, my little Romany chel! We will jal to the wafu tem: "I will chore a beti gry, And so we shall lel cappi." "Kekko, meero mushipen, For so you would be stardo; "But I will jal a dukkering, And so we shall lel cappi." "Koshto, my little Romany chel! Koshto si for mangue." Lelling Cappi (Second Version) "Come along, my little gypsy girl, Come along with me, I pray! A-stealing horses we will go, O'er the hills so far away. "Before your mother and your aunt I'll down upon my knee, And beg they'll give me their little girl To be my Romadie." "I'll go with you, my gypsy boy, If my mother and aunt agree; But a perilous thing is horse-stealinge, For it brings one to the tree. "'Twere better you should tinkering ply, And I should fortunes tell; For then within our little tent In safety we might dwell." "Well said, my little gypsy girl, I like well what you say; We'll tinkering ply, and fortunes tell O'er the hills so far away. "'Tis a pleasant thing in a dusky night A horse-stealing to go; But to swing in the wind on the gallows-tree, Is no pleasant thing, I trow." Making a Fortune "Come along, my little gypsy girl, Come along, my little dear; Come along, my little gypsy girl - We'll wander far and near." "I should get a leathering Should I with thee go; I should get a leathering From my dear aunt, I trow." "I'll go down on my two knees, And I will beg your aunt. 'O auntie dear, give me your child; She's just the girl I want!' "'Since you ask me for my child, I will not say thee no!' Come along, my little gypsy girl! To another land we'll go: "I will steal a little horse, And our fortunes make thereby." "Not so, my little gypsy boy, For then you'd swing on high; "But I'll a fortune-telling go, And our fortunes make thereby." "Well said, my little gypsy girl, You counsel famously." The Dui Chalor Dui Romany Chals were bitcheney, Bitcheney pawdle the bori pawnee. Plato for kawring, Lasho for choring The putsi of a bori rawnee. And when they well'd to the wafu tem, The tem that's pawdle the bori pawnee, Plato was nasho Sig, but Lasho Was lell'd for rom by a bori rawnee. You cam to jin who that rawnie was, 'Twas the rawnie from whom he chor'd the putsee: The Chal had a black Chohauniskie yack, And she slomm'd him pawdle the bori pawnee. Two Gypsies Two Gypsy lads were transported, Were sent across the great water. Plato was sent for rioting, And Louis for stealing the purse Of a great lady. And when they came to the other country, The country that lies across the great water, Plato was speedily hung, But Louis was taken as a husband By a great lady. You wish to know who was the lady, 'Twas the lady from whom he stole the purse: The Gypsy had a black and witching eye, And on account of that she followed him Across the great water. Miro Romany Chi/ My Romany Lass As I was a jawing to the gav yeck divvus I met on the drom miro Romany chi; I pootch'd las whether she come sar mande, And she penn'd tu sar wafo rommadis; O mande there is kek wafo romady, So penn'd I to miro Romany chi, And I'll kair tute miro tatcho romadi If you but pen tu come sar mande. My Romany Lass As I to the town was going one day My Roman lass I met by the way; Said I: Young maid, will you share my lot? Said she: Another wife you've got. Ah no! to my Roman lass I cried: No wife have I in the world so wide, And you my wedded wife shall be If you will consent to come with me Yes My Girl/The Youthful Earl/Love Song Yes My Girl If to me you prove untrue, Quickly I'll your auntie tell I've been over-thick with you - Yes, my girl, I will. The Youthful Earl Said the youthful earl to the Gypsy girl, As the moon was casting its silver shine: Brown little lady, Egyptian lady, Let me kiss those sweet lips of thine. Love Song I'd choose as pillows for my head Those snow-white breasts of thine; I'd use as lamps to light my bed Those eyes of silver shine: O lovely maid, disdain me not, Nor leave me in my pain: Perhaps 'twill never be my lot To see thy face again. Tungis Amande I'm jalling across the pāni - A choring mas and morro, Along with a bori lubbeny, And she has been the ruin of me. I sov'd yeck rarde drey a gran, A choring mas and morro, Along with a bori lubbeny, And she has been the ruin of me. She pootch'd me on the collico, A choring mas and morro, To jaw with lasa to the show, For she would be the ruin of me. And when I jaw'd odoy with lasa, A choring mas and morro, Sig she chor'd a rawnie's kissi, And so she was the ruin of me. They lell'd up lata, they lell'd up mande, A choring mas and morro, And bitch'd us dui pawdle pãni, So she has been the ruin of me. I'm jalling across the pāni, A choring mas and morro, Along with a bori lubbeny, And she has been the ruin of me. Woe is Me I'm sailing across the water, A-stealing bread and meat so free, Along with a precious harlot, And she has been the ruin of me. I slept one night within a barn, A-stealing bread and meat so free, Along with a precious harlot, And she has been the ruin of me. Next morning she would have me go, A-stealing bread and meat so free, To see with her the wild-beast show, For she would be the ruin of me. I went with her to see the show, A-stealing bread and meat so free, To steal a purse she was not slow, And so she was the ruin of me. They took us up, and with her I, A-stealing bread and meat so free: Am sailing now to Botany, So she has been the ruin of me. I'm sailing across the water, A-stealing bread and meat so free, Along with a precious harlot, And she has been the ruin of me The Rye Rawnie The rye he mores adrey the wesh The kaun-engro and chiriclo; You sovs with leste drey the wesh, And rigs for leste the gono. Oprey the rukh adrey the wesh Are chiriclo and chiricli; Tuley the rukh adrey the wesh Are pireno and pireni. The Squire and the Lady The squire he roams the good greenwood, And shoots the pheasant and the hare; Thou sleep'st with him in good green wood, And dost for him the game-sack bear. I see, I see upon the tree The little male and female dove; Below the tree I see, I see The lover and his lady love. Romany Sutter Guilly Jaw to sutturs, my tiny chal; Your die to dukker has jall'd abri; At rarde she will wel palal And tute of her tud shall pie. Jaw to lutherum, tiny baw! I'm teerie deya's purie mam; As tute cams her tud canaw Thy deya meerie tud did cam. Gypsy Lullaby Sleep thee, little tawny boy! Thy mother's gone abroad to spae, Her kindly milk thou shalt enjoy When home she comes at close of day. Sleep thee, little tawny guest! Thy mother is my daughter fine; As thou dost love her kindly breast, She once did love this breast of mine. Siren Her temples they are aching, As if wine she had been taking; Her tears are ever springing, Abandoned is her singing! She can neither eat nor nest With love she's so distress'd; At length she's heard to say: "Oh here I cannot stay, Go saddle me my steed, To my lord I must proceed; In his palace plenteously Both eat and drink shall I; The servants far and wide, Bidding guests shall run and ride. And when within the hall the multitude I see, I'll raise my voice anew, and sing in Romany." A Friar Was preaching once with zeal and with fire; And a butcher of the town Had lost a flitch of bacon; And well the friar knew That the Gypsies it had taken; So suddenly he shouted: "Gypsy, ho! Hie home, and from the pot! Take the flitch of bacon out, The flitch good and fat, And in its place throw A clout, a dingy clout of thy brat, Of thy brat, A clout, a dingy clout of thy brat." Malbrouk A Malbrouk is gone to the wars, Birrandón, birrandón, birrandéra! Malbrouk is gone to the wars; He'll never return no more! He'll never return no more! His lady-love and darling, Birrandon, birrandón, birrandéra His lady-love and darling His absence doth deplore, His absence doth deplore. To the turret's top she mounted, Birrandón, birrandón, birrandéra! To the turret's top she mounted And look'd till her eyes were sore, And look'd till her eyes were sore. She saw his squire a-coming, Birrandón, birrandón, birrandéra! She saw his squire a-coming; And a mourning suit he wore, And a mourning suit he wore. "O squire, my trusty fellow; Birrandón, birrandón, birrandéra! O squire, my trusty fellow, What news of my soldier poor? What news of my soldier poor?" "The news which I bring thee, lady, Birrandón, birrandón, birrandéra! The news which I bring thee, lady, Will cause thy tears to shower, Will cause thy tears to shower. "Malbrouk my master's fallen, Birrandón, birrandón, birrandéra! Malbrouk my master's fallen, He fell on the fields of gore, He fell on the fields of gore. "His funeral attended, Birrandón, birrandón, birrandéra! His funeral attended The whole reg'mental corps, The whole reg'mental corps. "Six neat and proper soldiers, Birrandón, birrandón, birrandéra! Six neat and proper soldiers To the grave my master bore, To the grave my master bore. "The parson follow'd the coffin, Birrandón, birrandón, birrandéra! The parson follow'd the coffin, And the sexton walk'd before, And the sexton walk'd before. "They buried him in the churchyard, Birrandón, birrandón, birrandéra! They buried him in the churchyard, Not far from the church's door, Not far from the church's door. "And there above his coffin, Birrandón, birrandón, birrandéra! There sings a little swallow: Sleep there, thy toils are o'er, Sleep there, thy toils are o'er." Category:Social Groups